defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Kuf'Ell
The Troll; Kuf'Ell is an Adept as well as the Ambassador of the Second Gurubashi Empire. Biography Early Life Kuf'Ell was born and raised within the secluded Troll settlement of Shatterspear Vale, a village nestled amongst the mountains near Darkshore. He spent much of his early life sneaking away from the others and dreaming of seeing the outside of the vale, a dream that eventually led him to aspiring to climb his way out, and after many months of practice, something he achieved, though Kuf'Ell's first glimpse of the outside world did not go as smoothly as he had thought, while making his way down the other side of the mountain to explore, he lost his footing, and tumbled down, losing conciousness in the process. He awoke to find himself in the care of the lone Night Elf priestess by the name of Marrin Darkthorne, even though this had been the first Elf he had seen, his people had passed down tales of these creatures, and their savagery towards Trolls, he was initially cautious of the female due to his unsure of her intent. Upon fully recovering; Kuf'Ell was returned to his village and although being punished for his reckless behaviour, his dream to once again leave the village did not fade - though now he had decided to wait until he had reached adulthood to try once more. The Horde Having reached adulthood, Kuf'Ell resumed his plan of leaving the vale and sought out the Horde; believing this to be the best course of action to allow him to see the world. There, he trained towards becoming a mighty warrior of the Horde, finding his path leading him towards the arts of the Rogue. Assigned to carry out petty missions for the Horde he was content knowing these led him to travel around the lands. Many missions later, Kuf'Ell had become a Rogue that showed promise, and thus was drafted to travel to the northern lands of Northrend to aid the Horde Expedition. During his time there he witnessed many choices that he disagreed with and soon turned him away from wanting to further his role in the Horde, so upon completing the mission he had been assigned to do there, he left, leaving Northrend and returning to the Shatterspear Vale. Journey to Stranglethorn Since he had proved himself in the Horde, Kuf'Ell was assigned a task by the Elders of his village, to seek out Stranglethorn Vale and to research what became of the Gurubashi Empire that his people had formerly belonged to. When he had reached the Vale his investigation of the remaining Troll ruins soon led to more questions than he had found answers, but he soon discovered the existance of a new empire; the Second Gurubashi Empire then deciding this was his best bet to find answers, he sought out the Trolls of the Empire. Unsure of their attitude towards outsiders, he observed from afar, however this did not go unnoticed by its citizens, and he was eventually brought before Emperor Shro'gan to explain himself. The Emperor took interest in his thirst for knowledge and provided answers to all questions Kuf'Ell had regarding the former Empire and its fall. The Emperor then made it clear that he was welcome to make himself at home in the Vale, while taking a brief repose before returning to his Homeland with the fruition of his travels. Joining the Empire Unable to forget the time he had spent with the Gurubashi, Kuf'Ell decided to make his presence in the Vale a regular occurrence, travelling back and forth between his home and Stranglethorn, he learned the ways of the Empire, and interacted with Trolls that convened within the territory that the Emperor had subjugated. As more time passed he found himself staying in the Vale than he did in his own homeland and soon after, he took the oath to serve the Emperor, and join their ranks as a citizen. Ascension to Oath-Bearer Months passed since Kuf'Ell had become a citizen of the Second Gurubashi Empire, it was during this time that he Emperor called most of the Empire to aid him in restoring Trollkind to its rightful glory, summoning the citizens to travel across many lands and protect Tablets of knowledge lost. The journey was long and hard and along the way many camps needed to be established to rest, one of which was located in the Alterac Valleys. It was during the time of the encampment that Kuf'Ell and (maybe add the other Gurubashi's name here, possibly with a link) were called before the Emperor who offered them the honor of ascending to the rank of Oath-Bearer and become to sacred voice of the Empire. Caught aback in surprise Kuf'Ell thought it a sudden proposotion but even so Kuf'Ell obtained the blessing of the Emperor who bestowed the voice of Dambalah's will upon him. Shatterspear's Fall After the sundering that shook Azeroth, Kuf'Ell recieved message from Kalimdor that the mountains shielding his people from Darkshore had shattered and worse that his people had crossed paths with the Night Elves and engaged in combat - a battle that would surely not be in their favor. With just the vague details of what ensued Kuf'Ell promptly prepared for departure, leaving the Empire to return and fight for the survival of his home. Unbenounced to him at the time The Empire had followed shortly after; eager to aid in the prevention of Shatterspear’s demise. Sadly, though even with the added forces most of the damage had already been wrought and it was made apparent that victory was not to be had here. As the Gurubashi made their way south towards returning to the Vale, Kuf'Ell chose to stay behind, to keep eye out for any survivors who found a way to escape the onslaught. Details General *'Name:' Kuf'Ell Shatterspear *'Age:' 24 (Cata) *'DoB': 25/06/06 *'Race:' Jungle Troll *'Class: 'Rogue *'Birthplace:' Shatterspear Vale, Darkshore *'Tribe:' Shatterspear Tribe *'Home:' Stranglethorn Vale *'Guild:' Second Gurubashi Empire *'Rank:' Adept / Ambassador Appearance *'Height:' 6'11" *'Weight:' 312 lb *'Eyes:' Dark Purple *'Hair:' Tied back into a long and somewhat messy ponytail, with some braiding. *'Figure:' Toned, but not overly muscular, his body matches that of a typical Rogue. *'''Disfigurement: '''Multiple aged scars on upper arms. Hand shaped scar on throat. Bite shaped chunk missing from right ear. Personality Coming Soon... Misc Links *WoWArmory *WtfIsMyGearscore *YouTube *Artwork by Alorun/Lomomba Category:Trolls Category:Horde Characters Category:Second Gurubashi Empire Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Horde